El Bandito (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the monster, see Spirit of El Bandito. For the real bandit, see Benito Ureno. | nextepisode= }} El Bandito is the twenty-third episode of season 1 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Premise During the Day of the Dead festivities, Fred wants to make himself a legend like El Bandito, who has come back to protect his treasure. Synopsis Two teenagers are watching clouds in a cemetery. After looking at some clouds, one of the teens notices a skeleton desperado with swords, who scares the two. The gang is driving through the desert. Velma says that she's surprised that Shaggy and Scooby said yes to attending a Dia de Los Muertos celebration. Shaggy and Scooby say that Fred told them that Dia de Los Muertos is a big party with music, costumes, and food. They claim they want to eat something called Muertos, which makes Daphne confused and asks Fred, but Fred cuts her off and parks the van. When Shaggy and Scooby arrive they see the decorations and costumes of monsters, they scream and run back into the van. Velma and Daphne berate Fred for not telling Scooby and Shaggy the truth. Shaggy and Scooby are mad at Fred for lying to them but forgive him anyway after Fred mentions he'll buy food. When they go inside, Velma tells Shaggy and Scooby the point of the holiday. Daphne tries to talk to her deceased ancestors for a sign, then gets hit in the face with a sign from a cookie store. Shaggy and Scooby leave for that store, but not before Fred gives them money. Daphne thinks the sign is a message from her Great Aunt Cookie, who an outcast of the family. They meet Mayor Rogers, who welcomes them to the celebration and throws streamers everywhere. She asks them to have a good time or else someone named El Bandito will get them. Fred is quickly surprised by this, Mayor Rogers says that two kids were attack by the Spirit of El Bandito over by cemetery hill, then claims they were just crazy. When Velma asks who El Bandito is, Fred explains that El Bandito was one of the greatest criminals in history. For over 50 years he robbed from the rich and gave to the poor then he robbed from the poor. He had an enormous stash of loot that was never found, but he swore his spirit would return to protect it. Mayor Rogers tells them not to worry, claiming it's just a legend, then warns Fred to stay out of trouble. Fred really wants to solve the mystery, because if he does he will be part of the legend and will be named El Frederico (which means "the Fred"). Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby get lost and get scared of the people in costumes. They go into a dark alley and ask a mysterious stranger for directions, but the stranger turns out to be the spirit of El Bandito. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for Shaggy and Scooby, when Shaggy and Scooby crash right into a stand. Daphne claims it's a sign from her ancestors, but Velma just says it was just coincidence. Fred asks them what happen, when Shaggy and Scooby explain, Fred just claims that they got spooked, which they agree because of the spooky decorations. The gang heads towards the cemetery, when Shaggy asks why they're here, Fred says that focusing on the mystery will take their minds off the scary stuff. They find what appears to be El Bandito's boot prints, meaning he was here. They meet Mort the caretaker of the cemetery when he asks what they're doing here, Fred explains that they're investigating the El Bandito sighting. Mort claims he doesn't know what they're talking about, but he lets them take a look around because he can't stop them legally. They arrive at the tomb of El Bandito, much to Fred's excitement. Velma notices that the tomb is sealed inside and out, Fred then figures he'll solve the mystery if he thinks like El Bandito. Then El Bandito himself comes and attacks the gang. The gang splits up with El Bandito chasing Shaggy and Scooby out of the cemetery and into a hospital. Shaggy and Scooby trick El Bandito by dressing up like a doctor and a nurse and putting him on a death table. Shaggy and Scooby ride a trolley down the road and crash into an El Bandito themed stand owned by a man named Gustavo. Fred in intrigued by the merchandise, but Velma states that it may be less than authentic. Gustavo claims that he is the official El Bandito expert, but Fred says otherwise, so they start asking each other questions about El Bandito (his real name, his last words, his crimes, his foot size, his tattoos, and where he hid his treasure, to which Gustavo claims if he knew he wouldn't be selling the merch.). Mayor Rogers comes and complains about the cemetery incident when the gang tries to explain about El Bandito, Mayor Rogers kicks them out of her town. When Shaggy and Scooby try to leave, Fred stops them saying to solve this mystery they need to go undercover. So they go to a costume shop and wear Day of the Dead disguises; with Velma and Daphne as senoritas, Shaggy and Scooby as a bride and groom, and Fred as El Bandito. They arrive at the cemetery party and head to El Bandito's tomb, because they open the tomb once a year on this day. They investigating the tomb to find it dusty, full of offerings and has El Bandito's actual hat, scarf, and swords. Then the actually El Bandito shows up, attacks and traps the gang in the tomb with no way out and losing air. El Bandito attacks the party and scares everyone. The gang still trapped inside the tomb becomes depressed at their doom. Fred then looks at El Bandito's hat and scarf very suspiciously. Daphne then figures out what her Aunt Cookie was trying to tell her, by discovering the initials for El Bandito's real name, which are B U. Daphne says it means to be yourself even though it's a stretch. She says that Aunt Cookie had an old saying that meant you can't be something you're no, because then you're not you. She then encourages the gang to get out of the tomb by using their own skills, to which they all agree. They use El Bandito's sword to prop the door open right before they run out of air, then go after El Bandito. El Bandito is seen scaring the townspeople, until he is confronted by Fred. Shaggy then swings over, steals his scarf, and gives it to Scooby, who gives it to Daphne, who gives it to Velma who is using stilts. El Bandito has Velma cornered until Fred cuts a rope, which causes a giant El Bandito decoration to fall right on El Bandito. Later, the police and Mayor Rogers arrives and orders the officers to arrest the gang. But Fred tells her to hold on as he unmasks El Bandito who is in fact Gustavo, the resident El Bandito expert himself. Gustavo studied everything about El Bandito to learn where his stolen loot was hidden, he finally figured out that the secret to finding the loot was hidden in plain sight, inside El Bandito's tomb. But the tomb was only opened one night a year for the day of the dead celebration, so Gustavo decided to dress up as El Bandito to scare away any witnesses, so he can slip into the tomb and grab El Bandito's scarf, which is the treasure map to the loot. Gustavo states that his plan was perfect and questions the gang on how they figured it out. It was because the plan was too perfect, firs,t there were the boot prints at the cemetery, there were two different sizes just like the real El Bandito meaning whoever was impersonating him was a stickler for El Bandito trivia. But what really brought it all together was when Fred noticed that the scarf in the tomb wasn't covered in duts like the sombrero, because it was recently replaced with a new cheap knock off from Gustavo's novelties. The police arrest Gustavo, then Fred claims he wouldn't have gotten the loot because Gustavo never figured out that El Bandito's swords were the keys to the treasure, because the skull marks on the swords match the skull mark on the map. Fred then flips over Gustavo's stand revealing a door and uses the swords to unlock it, which reveals El Bandito's stolen loot. After Mayor Rogers gleefully claims the loot, Velma congratulates Fred for solving the mystery, which makes Fred feel good. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Mayor Rogers * Mort Villains: * Spirit of El Bandito * Gustavo Other characters: * Teen girl * Teen boy * Miscellaneous citizens * Cookie Blake * Benito Ureno/El Bandito * Police officers Locations * Mercado, Mexico ** Cemetery *** El Bandito's tomb ** Gustavo's Gift Shop Objects * Velma's cell phone Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * It was supposed to air on April 2, 2016, before Cartoon Network quickly removed it from their schedule. It was finally given a date on June 20, 2017 to be aired on Boomerang at 3:00am. * Despite having the same surname, Mayor Rogers is not related to Shaggy. ** By the surname, it is implicitly stated that Mayor Rogers would be Mexican-American, mainly because the Rogers surname is not a Mexican/Hispanic surname, but an American surname, implying that she may be originally from the USA. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy as doctor; Scooby as nurse; Velma and Daphne as skeleton senoritas; Shaggy and Scooby as a skeleton bride and groom; Fred as skeleton El Bandito. * Daphne Du Jour: Thinks her dead Aunt Cookie is communicating with her. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * TBA Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * TBA Home media * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season 1, Part 2 - Teamwork Screamwork DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 16, 2018. In other languages Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 episodes Category:Cases set in Mexico Category:Holiday specials